myrnfandomcom-20200214-history
Het Vergeten Landhuis, Deel 3
4 creatures and a human/ helden van Stagon / Terios V Het Vergeten Landhuis, Deel 3 – Grote Schoonmaak 09 02 2015 Goeie morgen De zon kwam op. Eliaena en Storm leerden elkaar beter kennen in het grote twee persoonsbed. Storm snapte niet waarom iemand bij de Wacht van Stagon zou gaan. Zo veel regels! Eliaena vertelde Storm hoe ze door haar oom werd opgevoed als jongen en als soldaat. Ze had weinig keus. Storm vond dat zo’n mooi verhaal dat hij het bewaarde in een speciale schelp, en hij vertelde Eliaena dat hij eigenlijk Noà heette, in plaats van Storm. Noà Mish. Dixie en Nidrayah maakten in hun extra uren een wandeling over het terrein en dronken en lekker kopje thee in het vervallen maar pittoreske lege hutje in de buurt van het hete meertje. Terios ging op zoek naar ontbijt. Gedreven door zijn hongere maag liet hij zich door niets tegen houden op zoek naar eten. Antieke high elf art nouveau kast of niet, het ging er allemaal aan. Hij vond vlees, maakte vuur, en genoot. Eliaena en Storm stonden op de rest te wachten. Terios was de afspraak vergeten, en Dixie leidde Nidrayah perongeluk expres verkeerd. Uiteindelijk moest alleen Terios nog opgehaald worden uit de toren, wat Dixie deed. Met volle mond en Terios nog maar half aangekleed kwamen ze weer terug. Goeiemorgen! Zwaarden temmen Met de herinnering aan de zwaarden en tapijten van de dag ervoor, liepen de helden behoedzaam door hun kasteel. Storm stelde voor om naar de wapenkamer te gaan. Zouden de zwaarden niet moeten luisteren, nu het kasteel van hen was? Dixie vloog naar Finn, en Finn vond het contract terug en ondertekende het. De bewaking zou nu luisteren naar de eigenaren van het kasteel. Storm liet de zwaarden vrij… en werd direct door 25 zwaarden omringd. Eliaena kalmeerde de zwaarden en leidde de groep door het huis. Een schat en grote vragen In de Game kamer trok Storm een plank los en ging hij samen met Dixie op zoek naar een schat. Schatten hoorden immers begraven, wist de piraat. Terios had Storms eerdere boosheid over zijn ontbijt vuur opgemerkt, en wilde wel eens testen hoe ver deze emotie ging. Hij vonkte met flint en steel in Storms gezicht. Storm schreeuwde en sprong achteruit, hij was angstig en meteen daarna woedend. “Vuur komt van de duivel! Daar moet je niet mee spelen!” Terios excuseerde, en Dixie vroeg nieuwsgierig hoe dat dan met kanonnen ging aan boord ging. Storm leek ineens erg somber. “Dat was vóór,… voor het gebeurde.” De spanning en somberheid werd verbroken door de vondst van een kistje met waardevolle inhoud. Terwijl Eliaena en Terios zich daar over bogen, legde Dixie aan Nidrayah uit wat een kanon was. Storm vroeg Nidrayah of ze dat echt niet had meegemaakt, ‘het afschieten van een kanon’. Ze antwoordde ontkennend en ontwijkend, en begon zich vervolgens met Dixie af te vragen heo dat bij mensen ging. Terios wist het ook niet, maar kende wel het bordeel. Storm sprak lovend, en Dixie en Nidrayah besloten dat ze daar maar eens naar toe moesten, dat Bord Deel. Structureel ontdekken Toen het goud verdeeld was ging de verkenningstocht verder. Eliaena zorgde vakkundig voor structuur. Onverwacht viel een vloertapijt haar en Terios toch nog aan, en in een flits werd het kleed aan flarden gesneden en gemept. Terios besloot de anderen in de zijk te nemen, en pakte het kleed op en wapperde het voor zich. De drie laatkomers hadden niets in de gaten, en trokken hun wapens. Tegen de tijd dat Eliaena riep dat Terios achter het kleed zat was Terios een paar schroeiplekken rijker. Harnassen en een kluis Met de systematische aanpak van Eliaena verkennen ze het landhuis in razend tempo. De meeste kamers zijn rustig: rommelig, maar leeg en ongevaarlijk. Twee opmerkelijke uitzonderingen. De eerste was op de eerste verdieping, waar een gebarricadeerde deur was. Nadat de helden deze openbraken, stormde een legertje harnassen tevoorschijn, die na hun instructies naar buiten marcheerden om het landgoed te bewaken. De tweede uitzondering vonden ze in de vorm van een deur die potdicht zat en onder de dwergen runen zat. Dixie gebruikte zijn armor om binnen te komen en opende de deur van binnenuit (waarbij Terios, die nog van buitenaf aan het beuken was, als een malle naar binnen stormde.) Op een raadselachtig tapijt stond een formule, die ze na diep nadenken wisten op te lossen. Uit het tapijt verrees plotseling een enorme kluis. Bij het bespreken van de schatten die hierin lagen werd een besluit genomen: Storm zou de dringende vacature van penningmeester op zich nemen. De helden vroegen Finn, die nog altijd boven als magie geleider diende, om het landgoed op te ruimen. Dit deed hij met verve, en het landhuis werd in eer en glorie hersteld. De ruw stenen muren, van onwrikbare dwergse makelij werden weer gevuld met licht en glans, en prachtige tapijten en meubels van verfijnde high elf kwaliteit en tijdloze schoonheid kwamen op uit de muren, vloeren en plafonds. Ieder ging zijns weegs in het grote huis, op zoek naar zijn of haar eigen stekje en mijmerend over wat de toekomst verder zou brengen. Category:Recent